Life as a Ninja
Life as a Ninja is Disney Channel animated series that aired 2003 to 2007. The show centers around a 10-year-old boy who is chosen to be a ninja to save the world from evil. The show spans across four seasons. Characters 'Main Characters' 'Protagonists' *'James Reece '(voiced by James Arnold Taylor) is a 10-year-old boy who is chosen to be a Ninja in order to save the world from evil. *'Jack Lyle '(voiced by Tara Strong) is James' best friends who has a taste of mischief and is the only person who knows James is a Ninja. *'Jackie Lerman '(voiced by Hillary Duff) is James' other best friend who is also the only person who knows James is a Ninja. 'Antagonists' *'Dr. Mike '(voiced by John DiMaggio) is the show's main antagonist. He vows to know who the Ninja is and is really persistent. *'Hyla '(voiced by Grey DeLisle) is Dr. Mike's assistant who is more smarts than Dr. Mike. She seems to be a challenge to James because of her fighting skills. *'Luther the Charming '(voiced by Greg Cipes) is a handsome villain who is handsome for his looks. In episodes, when there is a world-crisis, he helps James to save the world. He is more of a good guy than a bad guy. *'Britney Glam '(voiced by Grey DeLisle) is a bratty teenage celebrity villain who wants revenge on her fans for not choosing her as Hollyood's Princess, and James had to stop her. She only appears in season 1. *'Mini Ninja '(voiced by Keith Ferguson) is a kid villain who is James/Ninja's biggest fan. He does whatever it takes to be James/Ninja's partner by taking over the world. He only appears in season 1. *'Mackey the Great '(voiced by Justin Roiland) is a former magician who got killed after a magic rehearsel incident. He uses magic to get revenge on people for choosing another magician over him. *'Petman' (voiced by Justin Roiland) is a crazy employee in a pet store. He mutates animals and pets to have a world ruled by them. When James/Ninja comes to take him down, he goes bonkers. *'The Warrior '''is a quiet but deadly villain who is actually the anatgonist to the Ninja. He only appears in the series finale. 'Recurring Characters' *'Sally Reece (voiced by Lauren Tom) is James' mother who deeply cares for his son. He is worried about James keeping secrets from her ever since he was chosen to be a ninja. *'Mr. Dree '(voiced by Phill Lewis) is James' science teacher. *'Rap the Rapper '(voiced by Phil LaMarr) is James' classmate who likes to rap a lot. *'Lyla Lamear '(voiced by Cassie Screbo) is James' crush and it turns out she is the daughter of Dr. Mike. She gets suspicious about James and thinks his hiding something. In season 2, she finds out James is a ninja, and she has no other choise but to go against him. *'Lloyd '(voiced by Richard Horvitz) is the bully in James' school. Geeks is usually picked on by him. Episodes '''Season 1: 2003 01. The Ninja is Chosen Part 1 Airdate: February 7, 2003 10-year-old James Reece is chosen to be a ninja. He tries to learn it's power when he tries to take down his first enemy, Dr. Mike, when he steals an artifact from the museum. Can he stop him? 02. The Ninja is Chosen Part 2 Airdate: February 14, 2003 While going against Dr. Mike, James must believe he can defeat him when he captures Jack and Jackie. He must rescue them, even if it means having to reveal his the ninja to his friends. 03. Dino Mutants Airdate: February 21, 2003 While on a field trip to the museum, James and his friends meets an archeologist who is there to see that there is a source interfering with the dinosaur artifacts. Things get even weirder when three of the dinosaurs come to life. Meanwhile, James tries to win Lyla's heart. 04. Scientist Going Against the Hero Airdate: February 28, 2003 Dr. Mike starts kidnapping scientist from all over the world to get them to go against James/Ninja, so James has to save the scientists. Meanwhile, Jack and Jackie are partners for a science project. 05. Pet Bonkers Airdate: March 7, 2003 James meets a crazy pet employee, Petman, who turns out to mutate animals to create his own animal kingdom. When he attacks the city, its up to James to save the day. Meanwhile, James and Jack enter a skateboard contest, but the school bully enters to ruin their fun. Absent: Jackie Lerman 06. Mini Ninja Airdate: March 14, 2003 After a battle against Dr. Mike, James meets his number 1 fan, John Jackman (AKA Mini Ninja), who wants to be the ninja's sidekick. But when James denies the offer, Mini Ninja teams up with Dr. Mike to get rid of James/Ninja. In the end, James defeats them and Mini Ninja is sent to mental jail. Meanwhile, Jack has to be Jackie's servant when he loses a bet. 07. Celebrity Princess Brat Airdate: March 21, 2003